Memories
by DrkDestiny
Summary: Pretty much all i can say without givin' anything away is... Surprises EVERYWHERE... Sry, i can't say too much rlly. just read and hopefully u won't be disappointed in the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright. I know this story has been posted before by blckwolf3. Just to let u kno that's me. that account froze up and i couldn't get on it so i'm repostin' on this account. So I'm hopin' that i actually get to go on with this story and i hope ppl will actually read it too. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Colonel Roy Mustang rushed down the front stairs of Central Head Quarters, trying to catch up with the fleeing teen. "Edward, Stop!" he called. When the boy didn't respond or even seem to hear him, he darted across the street.

Before he realized his mistake, it was too late. Pain erupted throughout his entire body, nothing else seeming to register, just the pain. Unconsciously, he began whining. Each whine sounding more animalistic than human.

Edward jogged across the street, hearing Mustang following. "Edward, Stop!" he heard that deep commanding voice demand. He refused to look back, he wanted to go home and sleep off the last mission. Well, not really home…, but the dorms, not as comfortable, but it was a place to sleep. Actually, he didn't have a home to go to in the first place.

The sudden sound of screeching tires and a dull thud filled his ears. He froze and slowly turned around, afraid of what he might see. His heart nearly stopped when he saw the blue form lay beneath the front bumper of a car. Edward burst into a run and skidded to a stop.

"Colonel?" he asked after hearing a helpless whine. "Mustang, open your eyes, damn it."

The man groaned, but didn't open his eyes. He just laid there whining with an occasional whimper. Suddenly, Hawkeye and Havoc were on either side of him. "Havoc, grab his legs. I'll take his shoulders. Fuery, I want that driver arrested and in interrogation. Breda, help him," she ordered smoothly.

"Shouldn't he go to the hospital?" Edward asked, watching.

"Just follow us. Havoc, move. He's barely holding on…"

Havoc went to do as she said, but stopped. "Lt., I don't think we should risk it."

"Get him back inside. Fuery and Breda are having a hard time with the driver," Hawkeye said, running off. Havoc carefully eased his arms beneath Mustang, causing a loud whimper to escape his throat. His eyes snapped open, glinting up at Havoc. His bangs were in the way enough to block Edward's view.

"Shit," the man muttered, "I'm sorry, Chief, but this might hurt." He burst into a run, moving smoothly. Trying not to jar the man in his arms. Edward followed, mind trying to understand what exactly was going on.

When they reached the medical wing of Head Quarters, Havoc looked over to Edward. "Sorry. Stay out here. For now that's the best place…" With that he stepped into one of the many rooms, closing the door. This left the teen confused and feeling extremely guilty.

Havoc sighed heavily as the door shut and placed Mustang on the bed. "Alright, Chief. Relax. Let it out…" He stood by the bed slightly unnerved, instead of the usual coal glared, he was met with pained ice blue eyes. A rarity it was, but still all the more disturbing. "I'm the only one here…"

At once, the man shuddered, eyes clenching tightly. Mustang gave a small whimper that was muffled by a cough. The changed happened quickly, ears becoming wolf-like, a tail ripping through the material of his pants, his hands contracting into something more claw-like.

Less than a minute later, a doctor rushed in. "2nd Lt., what happened?" he demanded looking over the quivering man.

"Car hit him," Havoc replied. "Marten, do what you have to. I have someone I have to talk to."

"Alright," the doctor said. Havoc got up and went back outside where Edward stood silently. His eyes were wide, confusion written clearly in their depths. Just then Hawkeye walked up, face as calm as ever.

"Status…" she demanded.

"Marten's looking over him now. No details," he responded, carefully pushing Edward to the chairs along the wall. "Sit down, Boss."

The boy did so, but kept staring up at him. "What's going on? He should be at a hospital…"

"Not exactly… They have everything needed," Hawkeye cut in.

"Plus, his doc works here."

"What…?"

"Well, ya see…" Havoc started. "He has a certain condition…"

"The Colonel will tell you the entire story later. As of now, to sum it up," Hawkeye said. She bent over and whispered in his ear, "He's part wolf."

Edward just sat there, as he glanced between the two. Finally, he burst out laughing. Tears began streaming down his face as he fell on the floor. "Edward…" Hawkeye said just before a howl of pain came from within the room.

This caused him to stop. "Y… you mean…" His face frozen with shock.

"Yea, Boss. We mean it," Havoc said sitting next to the teen. "He's been that way since the Ishbalan Rebellion."

"We've managed to keep it under wraps for a while," Hawkeye said.

"But he's… so normal…" Edward muttered.

"He manages, yes," she replied. "But sometimes…"

A loud whine pierced the air causing the blond to flinch. Hawkeye shook her head and sighed. "I'm going back to work. Havoc, stay put for updates."

"Of course," the man said. She walked away and disappeared around the corner.

"S… so how bad do you think he is…?" Edward asked after awhile.

"It was a hard collision… His legs took most of it," Havoc said. "We'll find out here in a bit, Boss. Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," he snapped. "It's just… It's my fault." He stared down at his fidgeting hands, without realizing it.

Havoc sat up quickly. "Don't say that," he stated. "It was not your fault."

"But… if I…"

"Edward, stop it now. You didn't do it. There was nothing you could do."

The blond yawned, rubbing his face drowsily. His eye drifted closed and he fell back against the seat.

"Maybe you should head to the dorms, Boss. Get some sleep."

"No, I'm okay…" he yawned.

"I'm sure you want to see the Colonel, but sleep comes first."

"I don't wanna see that bastard…" he said eyes snapping opened.

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't wanna go back to the dorms," Edward muttered, drawing his knees up to his chest.

"Why don't you go to the Colonel's office? Stretch out on the couch for a few…" Havoc suggested.

He only nodded, resting his chin on his knees.

Roy whimpered when Marten would get too close to a bruise, but when he took hold of his leg, that was it. He let out a howl, hands tightening in the sheet. "Colonel, try to calm down. I'll get the sedatives soon."

He just whined, enduring the pain as it came. Only a few minutes later, his mind went hazy and his eyes drifted closed. "That's it. Just relax."

The door came opened and Havoc looked up. He stood and walked up to the doctor, hands in his pocket. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine. There was nothing fatal, but still, there was quite a bit of damage. The Colonel will have to be on sick leave for a while," Marten said.

"So Chief'll recover?"

"He should, yes. Right now he's heavily sedated and once the sedatives wear off, I'll put him on a high dosage painkiller."

Edward slowly woke, the usual headache breaking through, the usual feeling of guilt and loneliness. Almost immediately he had to with hold a sob as his hands shook. Beside him, he noticed Hawkeye giving him a small and rare smile.

"Feeling better?" she asked softly.

"A little," he whispered, hiding his hands. Before he could get them in his pockets, she grabbed one and gave a gentle tug.

"Come with me."

Obediently, he followed, head bowed. "Hawkeye, I just want to go to the library," he said.

"The Colonel asked to see you," she lied.

Edward froze in the middle of the hall, shaking his head. "No… I… I can't… No…"

"He needs to see you."

"No…" he tugged at his hand. "I… I can't… It's… It's my… No…" He managed to get his hand out of hers and started to run back down the hall.

"Edward, stop!"

Again he froze, eyes wide, body shaking. So many images were running through his mind. The trembling increased and he fell to his knees holding his head.

Hughes watched as Ed fell to his knees and knew something wasn't right. He ran past a shocked Hawkeye and knelt in front of the distraught teen.

"Ed," he whispered, grabbing his shoulders. Golden eyes were wide and unfocused, pupils small. "Ed, snap out of it."

Nothing. The blond didn't move at all, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hughes tugged on the hood of Ed's red coat and pulled over his head, trying to cover the teen's tears.

Hawkeye finally came up and stood behind the blond. "Ed, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

A choked sob escaped, causing other officers to stop and stare. Hughes stood up and looked at them all. "Get back to work, there is nothing to see."

Quickly, he picked Edward up and carried him back to Mustang's office. He sat on the couch and settled him on his lap. "Sh… Ed… You're alright. Just talk to me."

Still nothing. Just helpless sobs and continuous shaking. After nearly forty minutes, the blond finally relaxed, laying his hand tiredly on Hughes's shoulder.

"Ed, I'm going to take you home with me. We'll visit Roy tomorrow after you get some rest," he said, removing the hood. Ed merely nodded, too exhausted for words.

A few hours later, Edward was laying in the guest room at the Hughes'. He was already asleep, curled around a pillow. Maes stood in the doorway, watching silently. Arms wrapped around his waist from behind as a cheek was pressed against his back.

"Is he alright?" Gracia asked softly.

"I hope so," he replied. "He's just been through so much and it's finally catching up with him."

"Everything?" "From his mother's death to what happened to Roy today." He shook his head. "At one point, he thought I was dead and Al was still alive."

"Maybe he just needs some time off. Roy had been pushing him pretty hard."

"Too hard. It was like Roy couldn't see how exhausted he was. He sent him on mission after mission. And Roy would listen to anyone. Not even Ed."

"Maybe Roy was having problems of his own, too," she whispered.

Roy stirred and stared up at the ceiling. Everything was kind of hazy and he couldn't think straight. The door came open and he brought his attention to the man in the doorway.

"Hey, Chief," Havoc said as he stepping farther into the room and closed the door.

At first, only a groan escaped as Roy shifted slightly. "…Ed…" he managed.

"Hughes took him to his place. Hawkeye told me that Ed had a breakdown."

"What?" Roy's ice blue eyes stared up at the 2nd Lt. intensely.

"She said that she told him that you wanted to see him and he refused; then broke. Hughes took him to your office for almost an hour before he finally calmed down."

"I… want out of… here…"

"You have to wait a couple more days. Doc said he wanted to keep an eye on you."

"I want… to see Ed…"

"Hughes is bringing him in later. He called a few minutes ago and said Ed hadn't woken up yet."

Roy's tail shuddered as he groaned in pain.

"Maybe you should get some more rest, Chief. We'll wake you when Ed gets here," Havoc said as the doctor came in from the other door.

Maes walked into the guest bedroom just as Ed started waking. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand on his left shoulder. "Ed, maybe you should get up. It's almost noon."

"Al?" the teen muttered.

"No, Ed. It's Hughes."

His eyes came opened, then closed tightly. He moaned and burried his head in the pillow.

"What's wrong, Ed?"

"…It hurts…" he muttered in a completely different voice.

Maes sat there a minute, thinking of any reason for the blond's pain. "Were you hurt on this last mission?"

"I… I can't remember."

"What happened?"

"I… I don't know…"

"I'm taking you to Marten."

Roy sat up in bed, unable to sleep with the sun coming through his window. Hawkeye came through the door with a soft smile.

"You must be feeling better, Colonel."

"Right now," he said rubbing a hand over his casted leg. "When is Hughes coming in with Ed?" "The Lt. Colonel brought Ed in a little over an hour ago. Colonel, was there anything off with Ed when you were talking with him?"

"He didn't have the mission report and he said he couldn't remember what happened. That's why I was trying to bring him back in," he replied, ears twitching.

"Marten is loking over him. We don't know what's wrong."

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His ears went back as he stared at the wall. "I remember his eyes were different. He wouldn't look me in the eyes."

A minute of silence passed before Marten came into the room, new of the blond.

* * *

_**I kno, i kinda started in the middle of the story, but that seems to be the way i write. So i'm sry for any confusion and just message me if u need things explained, though almost everything gets explained at some point in the story. Plz review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, here we go, i kno gettin' the second chapter was quick, cause i rlly got into writin' it over the past few hours.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. ( I meant to put that in the first chapter, SRY)**_

**_Well, hope u enjoy. And the more the reviews the better. I'd love to have ur input and thoughts :)_**

* * *

"That is not Edward Elric."

"What?"

"That boy has planted memories. He may look a lot like Edward, but it's not the teen I checked a month ago."

"How can you tell that it's not Edward?" Hawkeye asked.

"I removed a set of gold contacts and while checking him for head injuries, I discovered that his hair roots were black."

"How could the memories have been planted?" Roy asked, thinking over possible methods.

"Alchemically. That's the only possible way I can think of."

"Who is he?"

"I couldn't tell you. I just know Edward Elric is missing."

"When can I get out of here?" Roy asked.

"Tomorrow," Marten said.

"I've already started looking," Hughes said coming in. "Starting with his last mission. At this point, Roy, you're not much use."

The man glared, ears back.

"I'm sorry, Roy, but it's true. With your leg in a cast and your appearance the way it is…"

"I want to be the first to hear what you find. Right now, to anyone else outside this room, that _is_ Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. And they will keep that belief until any news is found."

Pain rocketed through his skull and he squirmed on the bed. The lights were too bright, and the room was too warm. He managed to work his way out of his shirt and boots, trying to ease the burning and pain.

Finally, after nearly an hour, the pain eased away, leaving him out of breath. In his mind, images emerged, each a flash before the next. Tears streamed down his face when the seemingly endless slide show froze on a single image.

A blond, hair long and loose, laid on his side. He was shaking from hypothermia that had settled over him. Blood was visible in his hair even as it mad a red line down his face. His wrists were bound in front of him, his ankles tied. It was obvious the flesh arm was broken as it laid awkwardly. Golden eyes stared up at him, not angrily, but pleadingly.

Roy sat on his bed, eyes closed mind wandering. 'If he's not Ed… Who in hell is he?'

The door suddenly flew opened and Hughes ran in. "His name is Alex Branston, he went missing over two years ago. All relatives are deceased."

"Alex?" Roy said questioningly.

"Yes, the last place he was seen was a month ago, but there was no confirmation on his identity."

"So where was he?"

"The East."

"Have…"

"Already done," Hughes said triumphantly. Again the door came opened and Hawkeye stepped inside.

"Sir, he woke up a few minutes ago," she said.

"And…?"

"He's not responding to anything."

"Let me," Hughes said. Before he left, he turned to Roy. "Don't worry. We'll find him."

"Alex," he heard. "Look at me."

Slowly, he turned his head and found a man hovering over him. He knew his name was Hughes, but he didn't know how he knew.

"Come on, Alex. I need you to talk to me. I need your help."

"…I can't help…"

"Yes, you can. Just sit up and talk to me, Alex."

"You… you know my name."

"Of course, I do. Now you're safe. Now help me. I need to know where Edward is."

Alex's eyes widened and he stared up at Hughes. "He… he's dead…"

"I don't believe that. Just listen to me. Tell me where you were… before coming to Central."

"…East…"

"Okay, and particular part of the East?"

Alex stared up at him for a minute. "N… northern warehouses… 12..."

Hughes quickly wrote it down. "Thank you. Now get some rest. I'll come back in later." He got up and rushed out of the room after ruffling Alex's hair.

Roy groaned as he came awake. Before he even opened his eyes, he sniffed the air. No one was there. He opened an eye and looked around. Suddenly, his ears shot up. He could hear muffled crying in the room next to him.

With a grunt, he managed to stand on shaky legs. A small ache started through him as he grabbed a crutch and started to the door joining the two rooms. As quickly as he could, he went into the next room.

On the bed was Alex, he face buried in a pillow. He didn't seem to be in pain, so he must have been upset.

For some reason, instincts told Roy to comfort the distraught teen. Carefully, he sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over him. Alex turned, grey eyes staring up at him.

"C… Colonel…" he whispered hoarsely. Without really thinking, and allowing instincts to take over, he licked at Alex's face. "What are you…?"

"You're okay now," he whispered.

"Yea,… but he's not…"

"Tell me," Roy said looking down at him.

"He's hurt… the blond. They made me watch…" he said. "Small… box, they put him in it…"

"So you're getting your memory back?"

Alex nodded and turned away, hiding his face in the pillow. A wave of sympathy washed over Roy, and he carefully turned him back around.

"You had nothing to do with this. It's not your fault."

Hughes sighed. "This is not good," he muttered. Northern warehouse number 12. The building was full of crates, of all sizes.

"Havoc, Breda, Fuery, start at the back and work your way toward the front," Hawkeye said. "Take some men with you."

"Alright," Havoc replied with a nod.

"Look in each crate, no matter how small…" Hughes said.

An hour passed and there were no results. They weren't even halfway through the warehouse. Hawkeye was becoming frustrated. Breda and Fuery were already exhausted, many of the men taking a small break. Hughes and Havoc merely kept working, Havoc going through over a pack of cigarettes in that hour.

Each crate looked exactly the same and for every one there seemed to be ten more. Havoc released a breath, smoke rising then dissipating. He stopped though, when he heard a muffled sound, then a loud crack.

He searched with his eyes until he found a crate moving ever so slightly. "Ed," he called. Quickly, he removed the top of the crate and found the blond curled up on his side.

His body shook as he stared up at Havoc. Terror shown in the depths of his eyes as Havoc carefully reached into the box. As soon as he was out of the box, he grabbed onto the man's shoulders, sobbing helplessly.

"I found him!" he called walking to the front. Both Hawkeye and Hughes ran up to him, causing Ed to hide his face and try to get closer to Havoc.

"Get him to the hospital, from there we'll take him to Central," Hughes said. Almost immediately, Havoc had him in the car heading to the hospital.

Ed slowly opened his eyes, body shaking uncontrollably. Pain ached through his arm as he began sobbing helplessly. A hand was placed on his side and he nearly choked.

"It's all right, Boss. It's only me," a familiar voice said. Ed turned over and stared up pleadingly. "Don't worry, I'll be here for a while. Go back to sleep and rest."

Beside Roy's bed, the phone rang, but he wasn't there to answer. Marten rushed into the room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Where's the Colonel?"

"He's talking with Alex. The boy's in emotional shock."

"Tell him we found Ed," Hawkeye said.

"His condition?"

"Broken arm, and other abuse. They're taking care of him now. He won't let anyone, but Havoc, near him."

"I'll tell him. Have him brought here whenever possible."

"I will."

He hung up and went into Alex's room, where Roy laid curled around the sleeping boy. "Colonel, Lieutenant Hawkeye called. She said they found Ed."

"How is he?" Roy asked quietly.

"Broken Arm, having other problems."

Roy nodded, "Thank you."

"I see you calmed him down."

"Finally. He's as bad as Ed is."

"Well, he does hold Ed's memories."

"Which worries me…"

"How so?"

"If he has all of Ed's memories, then what does Ed have now?"

"I won't know until he's brought back."

"How long will that take?"

"A week at the least. They most likely want to get him stable before moving him anywhere."

Roy remained silent, mind wandering. 'Why would they want to replace Ed and kill him?' he thought. It just didn't make any sense. Unless they were going to try and control Alex… He huffed with frustration.

"Colonel, why don't you rest for awhile. I'm sure everything will work out."

Hughes stood by the door to Ed's room, not entirely sure if he should go in or not. Inside, he could hear Ed's sobbing and grimaced himself with the severity up it. Havoc had been there only one near him.

Hawkeye had gone back to Central to take care of Alex who seemed to be improving mentally. Something that Ed wasn't doing at all.

It had been nearly four days since he had been found and Havoc had been by his side most of the time. There had been little to no recognition when he looked at anyone.

Slowly, he went inside and found Ed asleep, Havoc sitting by the bed. "How's he doing?"

"Doc said he should be fine to move, but I don't know how he's really doin'," he replied. "We can take him to Central tomorrow."

"Roy called. Said that he proved Alex has all of Ed's memories. All the way to alchemy."

"I don't think Ed even knows who I am. Just that I'm the guy that found him."

"The sooner we get him to Central, the better," Hughes said. Ed coughed, curling up in the blanket. "I'm going to go finish the paperwork for his release and book us a private compartment on the train tomorrow."

"Can't wait to get home."

"Yea, me either," Hughes murmured leaving the blonds. Within the hour, all the arrangements were made and Ed hadn't waken from a nightmare. For nearly three hours, Havoc was trapped in the young alchemist's grasp.

The next day, Havoc looked exhausted. Once he managed to get outside, he immediately had a cigarette lit. While he was outside, Hughes was in the room with Ed.

In the couple minutes that Havoc had been gone, Ed had stirred. Hughes remained quiet hoping he would go back to sleep. The blond coughed and his eyes opened, wandering blindly over the room.

* * *

_**Ok, there's chapter 2 and the third chapter should be up soon. At least i hope so.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Edward's eyes focused on Hughes and a small sound escaped him.

'Damn it,' Hughes thought.

"…Hey, Ed. How are you feeling?"

"… Who…" Ed murmured softly, voice rough with unuse.

"What?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lt Colonel Hughes. I was with the search party."

"Who was lost?" he asked golden eyes holding no recognition.

"You were. For a while…"

"… I was…" he whispered seeming to have just remembered. "I don't like the box…"

"Don't worry. That box is long gone… Could you tell me what happened?"

Ed paused for a minute, staring intently. "It was dark and cold… A man… Grey hair, green eyes… He liked to kick me, and ask me questions that I didn't know."

'Maybe he's coming back…' Hughes thought hopefully. "Like what?"

"'Who are you?' 'What's your name?' 'Where do you live?' 'What do you know about the Philospher's Stone?'"

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing… I didn't know…"

"Do you know now?"

Ed shook his head, eyes drifting closed. Hughes sat there for a minute. Golden eyes opened against. "You're not going to ask me…?"

"There's no need. You just explained that you didn't know."

"But I _did_ know. I mean… I should know…"

"We'll figure everything out once we get to Central."

Ed coughed, body shaking for a minute before relaxing.

"Get some sleep. You need to rest."

A small nod came as a reply as his eyes fell closed. Hughes sat there silently, pondering over what little information he had gathered. Havoc soon came in followed by a nurse.

"Could you excuse me?" she said politely.

"Of course," Hughes said getting up. Havoc stood still watching her. "2nd Lt." Slowly, he followed without a word. "What's wrong?"

"Something's not right about that nurse…" he said, leaning against a closed door. The door suddenly came opened and he fell back. He groaned and got up. "Damn it, I hate doors…"

Slowly, he got up and rubbed his neck. After remaining quiet for a couple of minutes, Havoc groaned.

"Something is really not right," he said going back to Ed's room. He opened the door and found the nurse holding a pillow over the blond's face. "What the hell?" He grabbed the pistol at his hip. Before he could even bring it up, a gun shot sounded and he fell back, shoulder bleeding.

"Don't interfere. This bastard had to die," the nurse said. Suddenly, a knife was buried in her forehead. She fell back and hit the floor dead.

Ed sat up quickly, gasping. When he saw Havoc on the ground, he released a strangled cry. Havoc laid there holding his shoulder, blood covering his hand.

Hughes was by Ed's side in a matter of seconds as the 2nd Lt. struggled to get to his feet. "We're getting out of here," he said between clenched teeth.

"You're getting that shoulder…"

"Not here. Not in this damned hospital. This is all bullshit. Now get him so we can leave."

People in the hallway were already running around chaotically. Nurses and doctors ordering them to calm down. No one seemed to listen.

Hughes picked Ed up and followed Havoc out into the hallway. The boy was in hysterics, but allowed Hughes to hold him. Once outside, they went to the car and drove to the train station.

Havoc sat down heavily on a bench and looked to Hughes who carefully settled Ed next to him. "What time does our train get here?"

"Almost forty-five minutes… Let me have a look at that shoulder."

The older blond sighed heavily and managed to get out of his jacket, leaving him in a black sleeveless shirt. Blood made the shirt damp and sticky. Hughes pulled the shirt from the wound and looked over it.

"I think it went through. Actually, I'm sure it did. Now take off the shirt."

"What? I don't think so…" he said looking around at the few people there, a couple actually watching.

"Would you rather fix this in the bathroom?"

"Yes," Havoc replied bluntly.

"All right, come on then." They started to the restrooms, Ed following quietly. Once there, Havoc took off his shirt, allowing Hughes to clean the wound the best he could. He wrapped the wound with Havoc's shirt and had him put his jacket back on. "I still think you should go back to the hospital."

"I don't thing so," Havoc replied as a train whistle blew.

Hawkeye sighed as she watched Alex eat in the mess hall. His eating habit was nothing like Ed's. She sighed again, running a hand up her arm.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly, his eyes showing a strange sense of worry.

"I'm just concerned about Edward."

"He'll be fine," a voice said from behind her. They both looked up to find Colonel Mustang standing there, held up by a crutch…

"Sir…" Hawkeye said, standing.

"I managed to hide it," he said, his eyes once again black. Carefully, he took a seat next to Alex. "How are you doing today?"

"Better…" he replied quietly.

Roy sighed, from the face he saw, that wasn't the answer he expected. "Havoc and Hughes called. There was another attempt to kill Ed. Havoc was shot, but they're on a train back."

"He was what?" Hawkeye said, referring to Havoc.

"It was nothing too serious. He'll be fine," Roy reassured.

"What about Ed?" Alex asked.

"He's alive… Though completely withdrawn again."


End file.
